The present invention relates generally to storage container apparata and in particular to a storage container blank for articulation into a wedding gown storage container box for the long term storage of gowns in a manner which prevents the entry of dust and other contaminants into the storage container thus preserving the gown.
Over the years, a number of apparata have been addressed to the storing of wedding gowns for future use or as keepsakes. Users of such prior art storage apparata have typically stored their valuable gowns in such containers for the purpose of preserving it in a condition as close to its original state for decades in the future. Unfortunately however, many of such prior art storage apparata have experienced drawbacks which have on occasion resulted in spoilage and deterioration of the stored gown over a considerable period of time. These prior art devices employed the use of open corner segments in the formation of the storage box. Gaps at these corners have often permitted dust and other contaminants to enter into the storage container which would contact the gown and cause such deterioration over time. Additionally, these prior art devices occasionally employed inspection insert panels whereby the contents of the container could be viewed through transparent material covering an opening in the insert panel. Indeed, because of the fragile nature of many fabrics and their susceptibility to spoilage from contaminants, the garment would be cleaned after use, prior to its being placed into storage. Containers that relied on the utilization of adhesive tape applied towards sealing their corners occasionally suffered from this same flaw as the tape could deteriorate over time, exposing the open corners and contaminant inlets, so as to permit the gown within to spoil.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage container blank for articulation into a wedding gown box container for the long term storage of gowns in a manner which prevents the entry of dust and other contaminants into the container thus more effectively preserving the gown for future use or retention.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a storage container which is formed by the articulation of integrated continuous panel members which provide improved structural rigidity and integrity for the overall container through the overlapping and interlocking of such panel members while providing such a contaminant barrier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage container which utilizes integrated and substantially continuous corner elements to provide a contaminant barrier to achieve effective protection of the gown stored within. In so doing, it is an object of the invention to have such corner elements also serve to add structural integrity to the storage container through the compression, articulation and positioning of said corner elements obviating the need for the application of adhesive tape or glue to form box corners or to preserve the dust resistance of the lower storage container cavity.
The compression of the corner elements eliminates the bulk that would otherwise exist in the sides of the storage container while the particular articulation and positioning provides structural integrity for the storage container. Additionally, such corner elements are integrated into the storage container blank and are formed to facilitate their articulation, eliminating the need to add further attachments and permitting quick and easy assembly of the storage container.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a storage container which includes an inspection insert through which the contents of the container may be viewed without affecting the integrity of the dust resistance characteristics of the storage container, with such inspection insert containing a transparent plastic window permitting the viewing of the gown.
As a further object, the present invention provides for a storage container constructed by the articulation of multiple panel members which are formed from a substantially continuous sheet of material providing for ease of manufacture, storage and assembly resulting in a cost savings and a corresponding increase in protection from the entry of dust and other contaminants.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.